


First time

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum needs to know Luke will respect him.</p><p>Story will be rewritten - read my author's note at the end if you want to know why. This version will stay up though in case someone liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was inspired by how big Luke is - his hands, shoulders... everything is huge. Calum's not a small guy, but in the recent interview with Shazam, Luke just dwarfed him.

God… How did they even get here? One minute they were in some ridiculous argument and the next time Calum stopped to think, he was half-naked under Luke, his knees hooked over the blonde’s broad shoulders and slim calves draped down that strong bare back. He couldn’t keep his eyes up to meet those bright blue ones staring down at him, still hardly believing they were even in this position. He was still wearing Luke’s Nirvana t-shirt but his bottom half was stripped bare and lay spread open and vulnerable. He sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the rough material of Luke’s jeans rubbing scraping against his skin. Luke hadn’t bothered to get out of his pants, only unzipped and pull them down enough to free his erection. The erection that was now rubbing up against at Calum’s entrance. 

“Please baby… I need this so bad… Wanted you for so long,” Luke begged almost incoherently, circling his hips, that blunt tip pressing against the tight puckered ring, which had only just been loosened with a couple of fingers and some spit. Calum didn't remember exactly how they had gotten that far. Everything was happening so fast around them and he could scarcely catch his breath. His thoughts were interrupted as Luke leaned down and Calum looked up at him then, staring into those blue eyes quietly as they just studied each other for a minute.

Calum could see the desperate need in Luke’s face and he quivered, realizing he’d been the one to put that look there. A part of him thrilled at the idea that Luke (beautiful, kind, generous Luke) wanted him. But another part of him, a big part, was still so unsure. He’d never even thought of being with a man before, but now here they were, locked in this intimate embrace with Calum perilously close to losing all his bearings. It freaked him out and he briefly entertained the thought of stopping before they fell off this edge. But oh... there was a slight jab of Luke's hips. The tip of that thick erection just hooked against his entrance and Calum remembered how good those fingers felt inside him. He'd seen Luke erect before - the blond was large everywhere and there was a coiling tightness in Calum's stomach as he wondered how it would feel to be so intimately connected to him.

Yet... there was so much uncertainty and Calum wasn't sure what he wanted. In any case would he be even able to stop it? He noticed for the billionth time that Luke was bigger and stronger now. He could feel those supple muscles flexing in Luke’s arms, rippling under his shoulders. New developments. They made Calum feel like he had no control of the situation. If Luke really wanted to force this now, Calum would not be able to stop him. It was a little exciting, but mostly terrifying and Calum lay frozen in place as he contemplated just how much Luke could take if he really wanted to and for that matter, just how much he wanted to give the blond. 

“Please…,” Luke repeated, dropping his head to bury his face into Calum’s shoulder, hips bucking slightly, his erection pushing a little more insistently against Calum’s entrance now. When Calum didn’t say anything, he looked up, studying him closely. Calum had never looked so beautiful, his slim frame drowning in Luke’s t-shirt, staring up at him in complete vulnerability, dark hair strewn over Luke’s pillow, mouth swollen from his kisses. But there was so much uncertainty in those dark eyes mixed with just a hint of fear. 

That wouldn’t do. Luke wanted this, yes. But not if he had to take it by force.

“I-I’ll stop if you really want me to, beautiful,” Luke promised, reading Calum’s expressions and correctly interpreting his fears. “I-it’ll kill me,” he continued, as he kissed his way up the long, slender, tanned throat up to kiss-bruised puffy red lips. “But I’ll stop…,” As if to show that he was good on his words, he stilled his hips. He made no motion to move away from Calum, but relaxed his grip slightly on the slender body as he silently prayed that he would not be pushed away. 

He knew he would go insane if Calum made him stop now… but if it was what the brunette wanted…

And then in a moment, all of the doubt vanished from Calum’s eyes and Luke’s insecurities faded away. Calum kissed him back, opening his mouth and inviting Luke’s tongue inside. The blond felt thin arms wrapping around his shoulder as Calum shifted his legs from the passive position of being draped over Luke’s shoulder to wrapping around his waist instead, actively squeezing Luke’s middle and drawing him in closer.

“I want you, Luke,” Calum whispered, as he settled the balls of his feet against the base of Luke’s spine.

Luke did not need any other encouragement as he pushed in, eyes locked on Calum’s as he finally slid home.

**Author's Note:**

> Arghh... I reread this & I still don't like Calum :( He's lost all his sass here & I don't like that. It's so hard for me to write from a sassy-bottom's perspective 'cus for years, I role-played as Top-characters. I can't seem to get into a Bottom's head :(


End file.
